dealfandomcom-20200214-history
The Banker USA
The Banker featured on the USA version of Deal or No Deal is, like the UK, an unknown personality but is much more concealed than of the UK. he is played by actor, Peter Abbay, who has featured on many other NBC programs. Unlike the UK, he is shown in the silhoutted Banker's Office, but has never been seen on the show outside of it. However, there were a few occasions where he was close to being revealed. On the 28th February 2006 episode, host Howie Mandel said about contestant Cheryl Jackson, "She's just trying to do what she has to do," to which The Banker could be clearly heard saying, "Exactly." On the 10th March 2006, Howie was upsetted by the Banker's unreasonable giant offer decrease from $98,000 to $60,000, as contestant Eric Paulson did keep the biggest amount remaining, $750,000, in play. So he trespassed into The Banker's Office and had an interesting yet unheard conversation in which he, like The Banker, became a silhoutte. On the 6th May 2007, contestant Julie Lonero was confident she knew The Banker's identity. She believed he was Larry King, an American television host who is best known for his now-defunct talk show, Larry King Live. To prove she was wrong, The Banker sent out Larry King onto the stage to deliver her second offer of $85,000, while the real Banker was still sitting in The Banker's Office. On the 9th April 2008, The Banker said he would do a Deal or No Deal first: He would reveal his face. He did so only to reveal he had clown paint on, as the contestant, Josh Akuna, had a fear of clowns. When the show celebrated 200 episodes on the 3rd November 2008, Howie and The Banker made a bet. If the four contestants of the night had winnings summing up $1,000,000 or more, the Banker said he would dive into the giant 200th episode cake. But if they raised winnings that were less than $1,000,000, Howie would dive into the cake. In the end, the four contestants raised only $322,000, so Howie dived into the cake. The Banker has a habit of being cruel to the contestants. In most episodes of the daytime show, he would give an insult to the contestant before the first offer was given. On two occasions on the primetime show, he even ruined a contestant's personal possesion. On the 3rd Janurary 2008, he took contestant Heather McKee's lucky piggy bank and broke it to pieces with a hammer. On the 12th March 2008, he requested to see contestant Johnnie Taylor's lucky hairpiece, Johnnie let him take a look, and he burned the hairpiece. On rare occasions, the Banker says something nice. On the 11th December 2006, he phone-called before a case was opened to compliment contestant Karen Kulcsar's guts for turning down $119,000 with four cases remaining as $500,000 was the only big amount. He also complimented Zanny Henseler on the 20th November 2006 saying he liked her because she got mad like him, and complimented the Drew family on the 3rd October 2007, calling them a sweet family before giving them an offer of $106,000. In March 2006, nbc.com launched "The Banker's Blog," where the Banker wrote his thoughts about contestants, and during the summer, he wrote about his vacations and even displayed pi ctures (to which he is still silhoutted.) The blog has not been updated since the 4th November 2008, but every post can still be viewed here (Beware of bad language.) The highest offer made by the Banker is $880,000, offered to Michelle Falco on the 22nd September 2006. She turned it down and won $750,000 afterwards. The lowest offer made by the Banker is $0.50, which was Michael Levine's first offer on the 5th February 2010. He later won $3,000. CNBC Revival In the CNBC version, the banker is believed to be played by actress Carrie Lauren. Category:Specific Lists of Articles Category:Bankers